1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for ejecting (discharging) a sheet formed with an image to any of a plurality of loading (carrying) units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many conventional image recording apparatus, a host computer and an image recording apparatus are connected one-by-one, and most image recording apparatuses have only one ejection tray, and the image recording apparatuses eject the sheets for a plurality of jobs to that ejection tray.
Also, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus which has a plurality of ejection trays and which ejects the sheets to designated trays for sorting the sheets for a plurality of jobs.
Further, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus that controls a plurality of ejection trays, for enabling the apparatus to eject as many sheets as possible without sorting, and regardless of the breaks of jobs, by ejecting the sheets continuously into one of the ejection trays until the one of the ejection trays is detected as fully-loaded, and of ejecting the sheets to other one of the ejection trays when detected as fully-loaded.
This apparatus is capable of loading as many sheets as possible, but there is also a possibility that the sheets for one job are ejected into a plurality of ejection trays separately, therefore it is likely that an user will not notice the above fact and thus will take the sheets out from one ejection tray thinking it is the entire job.